vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
Macne Nana
Macne Nana (マクネナナ) is a Japanese VOCALOID developed by Bplats, Inc., under the YAMAHA Corporation, and was created in collaboration with Macne Nana Project (MI7 Japan Inc.). She was released in January 2014 for the VOCALOID3 engine. Her voice is provided by the Japanese female voice actress, Haruna Ikezawa (池澤 春菜, Ikezawa Haruna). She is the first of the Macne Series to be a part of the VOCALOID software. Concept Nana was designed to be the first voice on the Mac OS. She was inspired by the success of Hatsune Miku and is described as a bright and cheerful girl who can be a bit of a klutz. She is accident prone and is often late for work, but always looks on the bright side of life. She and her sisters run the "Macne Cafe" (Mac音カフェ).http://macne.net/character/nana Like other VOCALOIDs, Nana's age and height are known, but Nana is also the first to give out her 3 sizes (B87 W57 H87), which is common amongst the Macne family females. Etymology Macne is a combination of the word "Mac", referring to the Macintosh related products, and Ne (音), that means "sound", so, her name means "Mac Sound". In early developments, she has the codename of "Macne Miku" (Mac音ミク(マクネミク)). "Miku" was dropped in favor of the "Nana" name when the project became serious. "Nana" came from Haruna Ikezawa's own nickname of "Nana". Appearance Her first design was mainly inspired by Hatsune Miku, while the 2S design has been said to be "princess" themed. The design of the Macne series in general incorporate various aspects of the Mac computer and its physical appearance, such as USB ports and disk drives or portable devices such as the iPod. Relations *Macne Coco (Black); Older sister *Macne Coco (White); Older sister *Macne Petit; Younger sister *Macne Papa; Father VOCALOID Releases Open License versions *''Macne Nana at the Macne Wikia'' Macne Nana was originally released in Open license format for Reason4 and GarageBand, and contained 104 samples in AIFF format. The samples were the 50 sounds needed for Japanese recorded in 3 different pitches. Due to the fact it was released as a open license, as long as you owned the original software, Nana was free to be exploited to additional softwares. This led it to later be converted to work with the UTAU software by UTAU fans. A smaller "compact" version called "Macne Nana Petite" was also released at a cheaper price, with less content and was referred as the "lite" version of Macne Nana. When the Act2 website was retired and the Macne's were moved over to their own website, Macne Nana and Macne Nana Petite (now called "Macne Petite") were given new vocals called "Macne Nana 2S" and "Macne Petite 2S". The "Macne Nana 2S" version was recorded in the scales of D#4/G#4/C#5 and had 117 samples, more than the first Macne Nana release. It came with an already built UTAU vocal and was made to sound more distinct from Macne Petite, as well as the original "Macne Nana/Macne Nana Petite" vocal. Examples of Usage Marketing Macne Nana was originally developed as the "sound Princess for the Mac" and had much marketing prior to being considered for VOCALOID™. This included merchandise for her, such as a keyboard with her image printed on it and a G3 iPhone.link iOS apps *''Macne Percussion at the Macne Wikia'' A Macne Percussion app for the iPad2 and iPad3 was released. Another app called "Mac音Clock" was also released for Macne Nana. Booklet Launched in 2009, a booklet called "Makunebon" ("マクネボン") was released. Further two volumes were released in 2010 and 2011.link Additional Information Popularity Trivia *She is the first vocal in the "Macne" series to receive a voicebank for VOCALOID™, as well as the first vocal to have an UTAU vocal (for her 2S release) and a VOCALOID vocal. *7 can be pronounced as "Nana" in Japanese; this is why the number sometimes appear on her designs. Notable for... *First product originally built for another engine to become part of VOCALOID™. *First character of the Macne Series to receive an English VOCALOID3 voicebank. *Only vocal supported for different engines (Garageband / Reason4 / UTAU / VOCALOID) *First English voicebank developed by Bplats, Inc. Gallery References External links